


Play Nice

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dating, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Play Nice

Sitting across from your blonde bestie, you started to plant the ideas in her head, that Luke wasn’t such a bad guy. You needed to get it through her head fast, because…because you were doing him. And you kind of loved him…a lot. But Penelope was so salty with him, that to tell her about the two of you right now might not go over well. “You have got to start being nicer to Alvez,” you laughed, careful not to call him by his first name. Since he started, you called him Alvez in the office, and once you started dating, it was Luke outside. When you looked over, your forever lovebug, your best friend forever, was rolling her eyes, in that way that made you want to smack her in the back of the head just to test if the theory was true - you know the one? That if you smack someone’s head while they’re rolling their eyes, they’ll stay that way. 

You returned her audible eye roll with one of your own. “Look, I know you’re salty as hell about your sculpted god of chocolate thunder leaving, and I get it, I am too. I miss Derek every freakin day, but being rude to Alvez is not going to make Derek come back.”

“Do you hear what I have to deal with?” she asked, folding her hands over her chest. “He asks me ‘can you get a location on this?’ Like, of course I can! Why are you even asking me that?”

“Because he doesn’t know how gloriously fast the hands of Penelope Garcia can fly and how big that brain is,” you replied with a laugh, taking her hands in yours and giving them each a kiss. “He’s new here. He needs time to get to know how amazing you are, but you also need to give him a chance to do that.”

Like the adorable baby she was, she stomped her feet and spun around in her chair. “I’m working on it!” she said, throwing her hands in the air. “But it’s hard! You know me…I don’t like you change.”

“You?! Penelope Garcia?!” you exclaimed facetiously. She was not amused with your sass. “I thought you were a paragon of adaptability!”

You needed to get Penelope onboard with Luke soon, because you were falling in love fast.

—-

“Any luck?” he asked, pressing his bearded chin into the nape of your neck. He had been hopeful that Garcia would lighten up over the past few months, but Garcia wasn’t anything if she wasn’t stubborn as all shit - god, you loved her, but dammit. 

With a quick peck of his lips, you ducked under his embrace and walked down to the cafeteria with him. “She says she’s working on it. My love is salty about Morgan leaving, which I get, I miss Morgan every day, but she is the worst when it comes to change. I’m planting the seeds though, so I promise, I’ll get her to come around soon.”

“Good,” he mumbled against your neck after you’d picked up your food. “Because I kind of want to shout it from the rooftops that we’re together and I can’t do that if Garcia is still gonna be salty.” With a giggle, you brought your hands up to his face, gliding slowly down the light beard he had gathered in the last few weeks. You pressed your lips to his and without thinking, you got a little hotter and heavier than you’d intended, ending up against the wall of the staircase.

All of a sudden, you heard a gasp at your side. “What?” Penelope stared at you in awe, looking between the two of you and boring holes into Luke. Apparently, she was going to get lunch too. “What the hell is going on? How long has this been going on?”

“Ummm…” you said with a smile. “Four months.” When her mouth dropped open and she started to speak, you cut her off. “Before you say anything, shut up, and I mean that in the most loving way possible. I didn’t tell you because you’re salty with him and I get it, and I love you, but get over it. I love you. You’re my best friend for all of time, and I love him, so the two of you are just going to need to learn to play nice with each other, if not for your own sake, then for mine, because I love you both and you can’t make me pick sides.”

“You love me?” 

“You love him?”

Both of them spoke at the same time, eyeing each other over you shoulder. “I didn’t know you loved me,” Luke said as the corner of his mouth turned up. “I love you too.” He pulled you toward him and took your mouth in his. 

When he pulled away you looked at Penelope, who although wanted to remain salty, couldn’t. “You’re so happy,” she said with a smile. 

“I am.” You walked up to her and gave her a hug. “So do you think the two of you can play nice?”

Penelope nodded. 

“I will if she will,” Luke laughed, dodging out of the way as Penelope went to smack him in the arm. “Look, babe, she’s not playing nice!”


End file.
